naruto_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagemoto Uzumaki
, , , , |image = Kagemoto (colored).png |imagesize = 300px |caption = |anime debut = |manga debut = ''Naruto: Kage'' Chapter #1 |movie debut = |game debut = |ova debut = |media = Anime, Manga |japanese voice = |english voice = |birthdate = September 21 |gender = Male |species = |age = 29 |status = Alive |height = 170.5 cm |weight = 65 kg |blood type = B |classification = Jinchūriki, Sage, S-rank |kekkei genkai = Raikōgan |kekkei tota = Storm Release, Hell Release |jinchuriki = |tailed beast = Ōkami (Raijū) |occupation = Hokage |affiliation = Arashigakure, Konohagakure, Uzushiogakure |team = Team Kagemoto, Team Kazuki |partner = Shizuku Uchiha |family = Shino Uzumaki (father), Megami Uzumaki (mother), Kazuki Nara (godfather), Senshi Hyūga (best friend), Shizuku Uchiha (best friend), Dark Kagemoto (counterpart) |clan = Uzumaki Clan |rank = Kage |ninja reg = |academy age = 6 |chunin age = 7 |jonin age = 16 |unique traits = |nature type = Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release~~Affinity, Water Release, Cloud Release, Hell Release, Storm Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release |jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique, Great Spiralling Ring, Multiple Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Ring, Spiralling Ring, Twin Spiralling Ring, Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Ring |tools = Katana, Kunai, Kusarigama, Flying Thunder God Kunai, Fūma Shuriken }} , renowned as , is the of Konohagakure and the former First Division Commander of the . Having saved Konohagakure from the reincarnated Yajū, he became the and was renowned as the . He was a member of the famous team, Team Kazuki, but soon started his own genin squadron after his leader, Kazuki Nara, became the Sixth Hokage. Kagemoto was also able to wipe out a whole army by performing the coveted Flying Thunder God Technique, earning him the moniker . During all battles, he was feared by allies and enemies alike, due to his extraordinary skills and abilities. Kagemoto Uzumaki hailed down from the Uzumaki Clan, born from Shino Uzumaki, the first jinchūriki of Ōkami, and Megami Uzumaki. Background Kagemoto is the only son of the first jinchūriki of Ōkami, Shino Uzumaki, and his wife Megami Uzumaki. Shino, with his wife's behalf, named him after a legendary shinobi, Kagemoto Senju, in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his namesake. At the night of his birth, Shino and Megami were struggling in a storm on their way to Konohagakure. Walking down the road, a genin squadron saw and walked to them and helped them to a hospital. Before she died, Megami told her husband that she loves both of them dearly and told him to tell the same to their beloved son. Prior to Kagemoto's birth, Shino promised his wife to protect their son then sealed Ōkami within the child and told the tailed beast to keep him protected from all sorts of danger. Despite what he was told, Ōkami did not fully promise to protect him and said that he'll soon get out of the child and be free. Kazuki Nara was present during Kagemoto's birth and was the leader of the genin squadron who helped them. As a token of gratitude, he was made the child's godfather and he vowed to protect him no matter what. Kagemoto usually trains with his father to learn some basic jutsu and his clan's fūinjutsu. Several years later, he enrolled at the Academy in hopes that he'll soon become a very powerful shinobi and Hokage. Born as a prodigy, he soon graduated from the Academy at six years of age due to his intelligence and skill. Being at the top of the class, Kazuki Nara, his godfather who is a skillful shinobi, personally asked him to join his team. Accepting the invitation, he requested for Shizuku Uchiha and Senshi Hyūga to be his teammates. Personality Dark Kagemoto Relationships Appearance Kagemoto is a slightly tall, fairly-skinned man who was said to somewhat resemble the Fourth Hokage. Regarding this, he also has jaw-length bangs framing the left and right sides of his face. But despite of this resemblance, Kagemoto's hair is spiky but is colored red, just like many other Uzumaki. And because of his Raikōgan, his eyes are yellow in color. Kagemoto normally wears a black Konoha-nin uniform, a leaf green flak jacket, a black forehead protector, black sandals, and a shuriken holster. After receiving the Hokage title from his mentor, the Sixth Hokage, he started wearing a long short-sleeved white haori overlapping his normal attire, decorated with flame-like patterns by the lower edge, written with the kanji for vertically written down at the back, and a katana crafted in the Land of Iron strapped at his back. As a genin, Kagemoto wears dark-gray pants, blue sandals, blue forehead protector, white shirt, and a light-brown short-sleeved jacket or polo. Sometimes, he wears a forehead protector with no symbol at the metal plate for no reason. Abilities According to his father, Kagemoto was the most powerful shinobi who ever lived and was said to be the most skillful one, able to defeat Madara Uchiha. He has obtained extensive mastery and highly advanced knowledge over all fields of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu and has subsequently become a terror towards enemy villages. When he was very young, his father trained with him, teaching him some basic techniques and some intelligent tactics that would aid him if he became a ninja. As he began embarking on missions, he trained very hard in order to finish each of them with ease. And as a result of his training, Kagemoto was even able to defeat ten Kumogakure shinobi all by himself, rescuing Sāra Hyūga. When he was old enough, he began going on B-rank missions and on critically dangerous battlefields. Being able to wipe out a whole army, he was entitled to becoming one of Konoha's elite shinobi and was immediately promoted to jōnin in regards to what he did for the village's honor. Even though that he is overpowered, Kagemoto defeated Yajū and his evil counterpart, Dark Kagemoto, by unsealing Ōkami after befriending and taming him. After the unsealing, he suddenly wielded such immense chakra all over his body and also wielded a light-blue shroud of chakra, surrounded by several sparks of lightning. At battle, Kagemoto used all his nature transformations simultaneously, which stunned his alter ego and shinobi watching far behind. Kagemoto's fighting style includes taijutsu combined with ninjutsu, genjutsu, or kenjutsu, giving him the advantage in defeating his opponent. His skills were so advanced that his mentor, Kazuki Nara, said that no one else can surpass him which also made him to give the "Hokage" title to his apprentice. Life Force and Chakra Control Jinchūriki Transformations in his four-tailed state]] Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique Rasengan Space–Time Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Collaboration Techniques Senjutsu Dōjutsu Raikōgan As the jinchūriki of a Raijū, Kagemoto also possessed the Raikōgan, which enabled him to be quick as lightning and also assisted him in his space–time ninjutsu skills. Divine Raikōgan Having Ōkami tamed, Kagemoto has unsealed the tailed beast, thus giving him the Divine Raikōgan. With this remarkable dōjutsu, Kagemoto was able to travel through space and time, and since he wields Yin-Yang Release, he can slow down a horde of enemies by just looking at them. Genjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Trivia * "Kagemoto" literally means * If Kagemoto has his own Databook page: ** Kagemoto's hobbies are reading, writing, training, and hanging out with Shizuku. ** Kagemoto wanted to have a rematch with Kazuki Nara and a fight with Minato Namikaze. ** Kagemoto's favorite foods are ramen from , his father's mushroom soup, and Shizuku's homebaked cookies. ** Kagemoto completed 1,268 official missions in total: 156 D-rank, 189 C-rank, 303 B-rank, 310 A-rank, and 310 S-rank. ** Kagemoto's favorite word is . Quotes * (To Shizuku, before sacrificing himself) "I have always loved you... Shizuku." * (To Dark Kagemoto) "Yeah... maybe I do have hatred. But you're wrong! My hatred is toward hatred itself!" * (To a dying Kazuki) "Thank you for taking care of me and protecting me and training me, sensei. You truly are my hero. You're not just my sensei, but you're also a family to me. My memory of you will never be erased." * (To a dying Kazuki) "I will be acknowledged by the village and become Hokage! I will continue your will, sensei... I will protect this village no matter what!"